Techniques developed in the prior art for stereoscopically displaying radiographic images have generally required the use of two radiation sources and two radiation detectors. According to the prior art, two radiation sources are arranged with respect to two radiation detectors so that a test object is irradiated by two radiation beams that are angularly displaced from each other, whereby two images of the test object are acquired and viewed stereoscopically.
Where steroscopic imaging was required to be performed in real time in the prior art, techniques were developed that used two radiation sources and a single radiation detector for acquiring a stereoscopic pair of radiographic images of the test object. The resulting stereoscopic pair of radiographic images could generally be displayed by conventional means.
No technique was developed in the prior art for stereoscopically acquiring and displaying radiographic images in real time using only a single radiation source and a single radiation detector.